


Indiscretions and Indescribables

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Breastplay, Casual Sex, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Humour, Lesbians in Space, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: prompt: blackmail // roleplayJadzia and Leeta relax after work, and engage in a little roleplay.





	Indiscretions and Indescribables

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [ds9 discord kink bingo](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ds9discordkinkbingo_spring2018) challenge.

Jadzia had already tied herself to the chair in her quarters by the time Leeta had arrived for their weekly play sessions. Leeta and Jadzia had an arrangement every week, where they’d engage in some casual sex, and explore new kinks in the safety of their close friendship. Jadzia often came straight from her shift in Ops so that they could spend several hours pleasing themselves and experimenting, and today was no exception - even tied in what had been affectionately termed their “sex chair”, she was still booted and in uniform. Leeta herself had also just come from work - Quark had asked her to work an extra hour, and she was looking forward for a few hours where someone was happy to attend to her needs. Dumping a small handbag on the floor, Leeta squeezed Jadzia’s shoulder in greeting, who returned her salutation with a grin.

“You’re eager tonight, 'Zi.” Leeta laughed. “Don’t you want tea before we start?”

“I’d normally say yes,” Jadzia replied, a slight apology in her voice. “but I’ve had to switch shifts. Lieutenant Alshef fell ill with Bajoran whooping cough, so I’m doing her night shift tonight, and I can’t be late.”

“That’s a pity.” Leeta knelt down, and rooted through her bag. “I’ve brought props - you still wanted to try roleplay tonight?”

“Yes.” Jadzia leaned forward onto her knees. “Blackmail roleplay. What did you bring?”

“I got an evidence envelope. One of those old Human ones, you know? Made of brown paper, all nondescript.”

“No way.” Jadzia laughed. “What evidence is in there? Can I see?”

“Ah, ah,  _ ah. _ ” Leeta held the brown envelope away from Jadzia’s grasping hands. “It’s no fun if you know what evidence I have against you.”

Jadzia laughed. “Alright, alright. What else?”

“I brought your favourite lube - the scaleberry one.” Leeta removed the bottle from the bag and showed her, then set it down next to the envelope. “And a toy you can fuck me with - in case your  _ khoprkeeprah  _ decides today isn’t the time to come out and play.”

Joined Trill had the slightly strange ability to evert either one of the sexed Trill genitals. Sometimes Jadzia’s  _ khoprkeeprah  _ everted, and they could fuck without aid, other times it was their  _ nhupralluvah,  _ which presented a different kind of opportunity to play. Leeta held the fire-orange toy up for inspection, and Jadzia examined it from head to toe, from the long, curved, ridged penetrating part to the short end, also curved and ridged but sticking up at an angle from the main length.

“I thought the short end would be more pleasurable for you.” Leeta explained, tapping the short end. “Hopefully it won’t jab the head of your uneverted  _ khoprkeeprah  _ if you wear it.”

“It looks good to me.” Jadzia handed the toy back with a smile. “Could you tie my hands behind the chair?”

“Of course,” Using a tie that Jadzia handed to her, Leeta quickly tied Jadzia’s hands up, making certain they would not come loose. “Which one do you think’s going to evert this time?”

“No idea. That’s half the fun.” Jadzia grinned and wiggled against her restraints, testing Leeta’s knotting skills. ”Ready to go?”

“Of course - what’s our safe word tonight?”

“‘Baseball’?”

“That works for me.” 

Leeta turned away, and took a moment to get into character. When she turned back, she felt and acted infinitely more sexy, more sultry, fully taking on her role as blackmailer. Jadzia watched as she carefully approached, eyes bright, anticipating, eyes flicking between her hips swinging and her fingers tapping on the paper envelope in her hand.

“Somebody,” Leeta drawled, “has been a very naughty girl, haven’t they Jadzia Dax?”

Jadzia’s lips twitched, but she kept a straight face. “I don’t know what you’re on about.” she replied, brazen and stubborn. 

“Are you sure?” Leeta carefully opened the envelope, and peered at the contents. “I think the evidence in here is rather… compelling.”

In reality, the envelope only contained photographs from their last holosuite adventure, but Jadzia didn’t need to know that. Jadzia frowned at her, and tugged a little at her restraints.

“What evidence?” she asked. “What have you got?”

“Photographs of a certain… indiscretion.”

“Indiscretion?”

“Mmm.” Leeta made a great show of examining one of the photographs. “Truly, Lieutenant Dax, I didn’t know you were so  _ flexible.  _ And on the captain’s desk, no less!”

“I… you’re bluffing. I’ve done nothing.”

“Mmhmm?” Leeta circled the chair. “This rather looks like  _ something _ . I’m certain the good captain would like to know what kind of indescribables you’ve been committing in his office.”

“I- damn,  _ fine _ . What do you want from me?”

“Hmm…” Leeta completed her circle of the chair, and posed in front of Jadzia, pretending to think. “What can you offer me?”

“Me? I don’t know. I’ve no latinum - you know there’s no money in the Federation.”

“No? Unfortunate.” Leeta drummed her fingers on the envelope, before turning towards the door. “I suppose then you have no choice then - I’ll be delivering this to your captain.”

“I- no, wait!” Jadzia struggled against her bonds. “You- you can have  _ me. _ My body”

With a vicious little smile, Leeta turned around again. “You?” she asked, giving her one long, analytical look. “A tempting offer.”

Jadzia parted her legs, and pushed her chest out, trying her best to look coquettish within the confines of her restraints. “Yes. Me.” she replied. “My body. Do what you like with it - just don’t send those photos to my captain.”

“Hmm.” Leeta was quiet for a few moments, making Jadzia squirm under her heated gaze. “I think… that would be adequate payment for my silence.”

Throwing the package of evidence to the side, Leeta approached her again, and settled herself astride Jadzia’s legs, arms around Jadzia’s neck, toes barely touching the floor. Jadzia immediately tried to compensate for the weight change, parting her knees and pushing up against the floor against her ankle restraints so Leeta couldn’t slide off backwards. With a slight laugh, Leeta leant forward and pressed her lips to Jadzia’s, hot and warm, her hands sliding into Jadzia’s work ponytail and undoing it in one smooth motion. Now free from its confines, Jadzia’s hair was much more fun to play with, and Leeta happily ran her hands through it, grasping bundles of it and tugging to see what noises she could elicit from Jadzia. Jadzia was very vocal about her enjoyment of this treatment, moaning and murmuring as they kissed, but however nice Leeta was playing, Jadzia wanted to touch, to hold, to go further, and as their kisses deepened, her frustrated wiggling against her restraints became far more pronounced and frequent.

“Settle down,” Leeta murmured, after a particularly frustrated wiggle. “None of that. You’ll be free when I want you free.”

Jadzia made her displeasure known about this by groaning and wiggling again, but Leeta only laughed and pulled away. Making sure she didn’t overbalance, Leeta carefully undid her own hair, shaking out the crimson cascade so that it sat at it’s full length just above her collarbone. Jadzia watched hungrily as Leeta grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards, revealing inches of gloriously smooth, golden skin, slowly revealed like the unwrapping of a sweet, up over her belly and almost  _ almost  _ skirting the softness of her breasts - before an undershirt unfurled as she pulled it up and over her chest and head, covering it all up again.

“Lee- _ ta _ .” Jadzia whined, frowning up at her smug expression. “That wasn’t  _ fair _ .”

“That’s unfortunate.” Leeta turned to throw her shirt into the far corner, purposefully over-exaggerating the movement to push her breasts against the thin fabric of her undershirt. “What were you expecting to see?”

“You know  _ exactly  _ what I expected to see.” 

“Hmm, I don’t think I do.” Leeta pushed forward, until the softness of her chest hovered a few inches away from Jadzia’s face. “Would you like to tell me?”

“ _ Leeta. _ ”

Leeta laughed, and pulled back, revelling in the savage red blush that adorned Jadzia’s cheeks. “I’d like to hear you say it. Tell me what you want to see.”

“...Alright.” There was a certain mischievous sparkle in Jadzia’s eyes that Leeta wasn’t entirely sure she liked. “I’d like to see your love rockets.”

Leeta blinked. “I’m sorry,  _ what?” _

“You heard me.” However innocent Jadzia looked, Leeta knew she was revelling in this. “I’d like your shirt to come off so I can see your milky gourds. I’d then like to suck on your jiggling girls until you come all over my lap.”

There was absolutely no way Leeta could hold character in the face of that, and she burst into a fit of giggles, having to wrap her arms around Jadzia’s neck to stop herself from falling off. She could feel Jadzia smiling against her neck, victorious, and she leant back to press kisses to her grin, nearly crying with laughter.

“ _ Prophets,  _ ‘Zi.” Leeta finally managed, wiping away tears. “Never say that again.”

“You asked.” Jadzia laughed, unable to fully stop smiling even as Leeta tried to kiss her quiet. “Do you want to carry on?”

“Yes - but I swear, if you come out with anything like that again-”

“I won’t, promise.” Jadzia finally settled, and gave Leeta a clearly over exaggerated pleading look. “Will you  _ please  _ remove your undershirt?”

“Since you asked so nicely...” With a smile, Leeta removed her undershirt, revealing the golden skin Jadzia craved. Her belly was rounded, and adorned with a small gem piercing, sitting bright on the curve of her bellybutton. The fullness of her breasts remained cupped in a lace bra, a gold number with half cups so that her softness always looked half on the verge of falling out. Leeta carefully scooped each one out of their respective cup and over the top, so that they sat close together but also low and full on the curve of her tummy. The belly piercing glimmered in tandem with the silver bars through her nipples - and Jadzia noticed that the small gemstones on each one matched the ones on Leeta’s  _ d'ja pagh.  _

Jadzia whined a little, her restraints making it impossible for her to touch and grab Leeta’s soft, round figure, but Leeta did not leave her longing for long - she pushed forward, and Jadzia was easily able to reach with her mouth and tongue. Leeta sighed as Jadzia pressed open-mouthed, sloppy kisses to the curve of one breast, tongue soft and wet and hot against the sensitive skin, before she gently captured one nipple in her mouth. Jadzia worried the brown pearl, using her tongue and teeth and lips to full advantage, sucking and kissing and nibbling and making all sorts of wonderfully wet sounds. The nipple pebbled quickly, hard and sensitive, all sensations of pleasure shooting up Leeta’s spine like fireworks, and down into her panties like a hot searing fire. She moaned, and rutted a little against Jadzia, her need and want quickly outstripping any desire to roleplay. Jadzia’s mouth tried to follow Leeta’s nipple as she pulled away, but her restrained body could not go far, and so she had to watch and wait hungrily until Leeta offered her the other breast, so she could laver it with the same treatment. 

By the time Jadzia had finished, Leeta was almost quivering with lust and desire, and was almost certain her nether regions were making quite a mess of her panties. Jadzia’s mouth fell away from her nipple with a loud, wet  _ pop _ , but before she could vocalize her discontent, Leeta’s mouth was on hers, and her tongue was in Jadzia’s mouth, hot and musky and thick with desire. As they kissed, Leeta shuffled off Jadzia’s lap, and her hands went to undo the buttons on her trousers, her hands shaking in her desperation to have them off. One button was undone, then another, and then Leeta broke away from the kiss to turn around and pull down her trousers, bending over and giving Jadzia the most perfect view of her plush thighs and voluptuous arse. Her panties truly left nothing to the imagination - the lace piece was both crotchless and backless, giving Jadzia the most attractive image of the deep schism of her arse and her privates framed by a cut-out heart of golden lace. In the darkness between her thighs, Jadzia could see the glimmer of yet another piercing, silver, and made with the same jewels as the others - Leeta really  _ had  _ put effort into tonight.

Having stripped down to what was comfortable, Leeta turned around, and drank in the sight of Jadzia, horny and red-lipped, hair mussed and pupils blown black. She slowly made her way back to her partner, her hips swinging left and right like a pendulum that Jadzia could not help but be hypnotized by. Leeta bent down, and pressed a warm kiss to Jadzia’s lips, but did not deepen it - instead, she lifted her leg and placed it on the back of the chair, so that her snatch lay a scant few inches away from Jadzia’s lips. Wriggling against her bonds, Jadzia tried to reach for it with her mouth, but it was just a little too far away, and Jadzia flopped back in the chair with a groan.

“You are  _ such  _ a tease.”

“I know, the boys tell me that _all_ the time.” Leeta pretended to fiddle with her hair, covertly watching Jadzia’s hungry, impatient stare as she drew this moment out for as long as possible. But even she was getting desperate at this point, and with a smile, she shuffled closer and hooked her knee over the back of the chair, allowing Jadzia to finally taste what she craved. And it was _good_ \- Jadzia immediately pressed as much as her mouth as she could to Leeta’s folds, her tongue searching and seeking until it found her _orital,_ which she sucked on quite happily. Leeta’s back arched, bolts of pleasure shooting up and down her spine, and she pressed one hand into Jadzia’s hair, pulling her forward and holding her there so that she could pleasure her more. Jadzia’s hums and moans vibrated against her _orital_ as she rutted against Jadzia’s lips, deepening her pleasure and flooding her pelvis with warmth.

Leeta was almost certain she could come from this stimulation alone, from the warmth and wetness of Jadzia’s mouth, but she had other plans for tonight. She let Jadzia lick and suck at her snatch until she was good and wet, and Jadzia was rutting minutely against the chair, before lowering her leg and straddling Jadzia’s lap. As they kissed again, sweet and sloppy and wet, Leeta’s hands went behind the chair and carefully untied the knotted tie that held her hands together. Immediately, Jadzia surged forward, pressing as much of her uniformed body against Leeta’s bare skin, her hands immediately going to Leeta’s arse. She squeezed and patted her curves and soft padding, running her hands up and down her cleft as she kissed her, taking full advantage of her new freedom.

Now that Jadzia’s arms were free, Leeta could make quick work of the top part of her jumpsuit, and removed her undershirt too. She mapped her hands across the newly bared skin, and cupped Jadzia’s softness through the thin, polka-dot bralette she’d worn underneath, smiling as Jadzia’s nipples pebbled eagerly at her touch. With a groan, Jadzia let her head fall back, and pushed her chest into Leeta’s wandering hands, biting her lip as her nipples were teased and tweaked. She had no hesitation in voicing her pleasure, moaning and whining as Leeta teased and pleased her, squeezing Leeta’s arse in encouragement, even giving it a particularly had  _ smack  _ when she teased for too long. Leeta squeaked at the sharp pain, but still pushed her arse back into Jadzia’s hands, her own desire only growing in response to Jadzia’s tactility.

“Leeta,” Jadzia gasped, after a few minutes of play. “Hands lower,  _ please _ -”

“Lower?” Leeta grinned, and moved her hands to the flushed skin just below Jadzia’s breasts. “Here?”

“ _ Lower _ .”

She moved her hands to the flat muscle of Jadzia’s belly. “Here?”

“ _ Leeta _ , you know  _ exactly  _ what I want.”

“I want you to say it.”

“Do you?” Through the fog of her arousal, Jadzia still managed to give her a mischievous smile. “Leeta, my vocab for my genitals is far broader than my vocab for tits. If you’d like me to be embarrassing again-”

“I don’t think either of us are getting off if you try and be embarrassing again,” Leeta interrupted, giggling. “Hold on, let me untie you...”

Leeta slid off of Jadzia’s lap, and knelt on the floor, carefully undoing the belts that held Jadzia’s legs to the chair. Leeta leaned back, and watched as Jadzia got up, stretched herself out, before stripping off the last of her uniform and her boots, throwing it across the room where it met Leeta’s pile of clothes. Underneath, Jadzia wore a thong, one that didn’t match her bralette but was equally playful, with the crotch barely covering her leaking genital slit. Before Jadzia had time to even think about descending to the floor to be at Leeta’s height, Leeta pushed upwards, and applied her mouth directly to the cleft, her arms slipping between Jadzia’s thighs and grabbing her arse, forcing her legs to stay parted. Leeta felt rather than heard Jadzia’s moan, and hummed as Jadzia’s hand ran through her hair, sucking and nibbling at the bumpy cartilage that marked out the Trill genital space. It only took a minute or two of Leeta eating her out for Jadzia’s  _ nhupralluvah  _ to evert, the lips blossoming out like a many petaled flower, each surrounding the sweet, dark cleft that Leeta happily licked and sucked at.

“I -ah! I guess we’ll need the- mmmh- the toy then?” Jadzia asked, breathless from arousal. 

Leeta gave her  _ nhupralluvah  _ one last wet kiss, before pulling back and allowing Jadzia to go and retrieve the toy from her bag. When she came back with the orange-fire toy and lubricant, Jadzia made a great show of inserting the short end, first sucking on the end, then applying the sweet smelling lubricant and, pulling aside her panties rather than removing them, pressing the toy home with a fully pornographic groan. She wiggled it around, getting it comfortable, and Leeta knew the exact moment she managed to press it up against her uneverted  _ khoprkeeprah  _ by the look of pure bliss that enveloped her face. Leeta leaned forward and grasped the long end and wiggled it, and was rewarded by several stuttering groans.

“ _ Stars,  _ Leeta- come here-”

Leeta allowed herself to be pulled into a desperate, biting kiss, before turning around and wiggling her backside, encouraging Jadzia to get a bloody move on. She felt Jadzia’s hands at her wet, weeping space, felt her thumb her  _ orital _ , before she was suddenly filled by the toy. Moaning, she pushed back, willing for the entire toy to fit inside her, and sighed as her curvaceous arse met Jadzia’s hips. Occasionally, Jadzia liked to take it slow, to tease her, but today she was just as eager, and soon set up a fast rhythm, moaning and whining as she thrust into her warmth. Leeta met her thrust for thrust, her face a picture of pleasure, especially as the toy found her  _ emital,  _ the internal button of pleasure that shot liquid fire right down into her toes. She wasn’t going to last long, and even within a few minutes of Jadzia setting up her punishing rhythm, she could already feel her release coiling in the pit of her belly.

“‘Jadzia,” she gasped. “‘Zi-  _ prophets,  _ Zi, I need- I’m gonna- ngah-”

Jadzia pressed a responding kiss to her back, before increasing the frequency of her thrusts, seeking to get her off. Jadzia’s hands spread across the expanse of her soft backside, before she lifted one of her hands and delivered a sharp  _ slap  _ to one of her arse-cheeks. The first slap made her cry out, and the second reverberated through her over sensitive cleft, and it was all she could do to not scream. The third time, she knew that there was nothing that could stop her orgasming, and the fourth time she was nearly convulsing through her orgasm, her mind white-hot and blank with pleasure. She rode out her release, her ejaculate spraying up the front of Jadzia’s thighs, vocalizing her pleasure as loudly as possible, as Jadzia continued to fuck her relentlessly, causing pleasure to ripple up every part of her until Jadzia slammed the toy in deep and came too with a cry.

Leeta continued to whine and moan on the floor, as they both came down from their highs. After a moment, Jadzia removed the toy from the both of them, then threw it to the side as she lay down on the floor, out of breath. Leeta turned and rolled into her side, trapping one of Jadzia’s thighs between her own so that it could push up against her still-pulsing desire. Jadzia pushed the sweaty hair from her face, before cuddling up and kissing her, satiated and drunk on her orgasm. They lay there for a while, entwined and rumpled but very much happy, as the station turned around them, and they lingered in their own pleasure.


End file.
